cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Whitley Schnee
Whitley Schnee is a supporting character from RWBY. He is the son of Nicholas Schnee and the brother of Winter and Weiss Schnee, and becomes the heir of the Schnee Dust Company. Biography Whitley was born and raised in Atlas in the luxury of the Schnee family and their dust company. However, secretly, Whitley was miserable and angry, since he was consistently and harshly mistreated by his father, Nicholas Schnee. Whitley remained at Atlas, feeling envy over his sisters, Weiss and Winter, having powers that enabled them to pursue lives outside the company while he didn't, and causing him to resent them. When Weiss returned, during an outburst from Weiss at a charity gala, Whitley convinces Nicholas to give him the title as heir to the Schnee Dust Company, taking it away from Weiss. However, he later reveals to Weiss that his motivation for taking away the title of heir for himself is because of his desire to take away the company from Nicholas, as he actually recognizes the problems plaguing the company and wished to fix them to make the company better. He also reveals he doesn't want Weiss to leave him. Eventually, during the dilemma and conflict, Whitley's harsh treatment by Nicholas sends him over the edge, causing him to snap and hold Winter at gunpoint. Nicholas and Weiss come into the room to find him, and Whitley yells at them, venting out his frustration and anger. Nicholas sincerely apologizes to Whitley for his treatment of him, but Whitley initially doesn't buy it, even pointing the gun on himself. However, after a heartfelt talk, Nicholas gets through to Whitley, causing him to finally lower his gun and collapse in tears, while Nicholas and Winter hold and comfort him. Later on, Whitley is sent to a rehabilitation center, and makes very steady and quick progress in healing. He offers Weiss the position of heir back to her, but she declines and allows him to keep it, believing he would be better suited to run the company. As such, Whitley becomes the chairman of the company, leading the company with efficiency and with a more ethical direction. However, eight years later, Whitley's depression hangs over him, leading him to commit suicide. Personality Whitley was initially calm, sophisticated and supportive, but was later shown to be selfish, condescending and vindictive. He appeared to only care for his own interests and would belittle others, and try to take possession of things for himself. Once Weiss returns, he becomes very aggressive, hostile, mean spirited, resentful and bitter. However, it is later revealed that he has a very tragic story, and is actually very insecure, vulnerable and has a strong desire to be a good person. His reason for taking the title as heir to the company is shown that he wants to fix the problems with the company and improve the welfare of the workers, and he also doesn't want Weiss to leave him, desiring her company in the face of being alone with Nicholas. After recuperating from his mental breakdown, he becomes much more humble and kind. Appearance Whitley is a young man with light skin and is of medium height. Like the rest of his family, he has white hair with swept bangs and blue eyes. He also has a very thin and rather frail build. Whitley speaks in a soft, yet mature voice with a masculine pitch and keeps a sophisticated tone. Relationships Nicholas Schnee Whitley initially appeared to be Nicholas' favorite, with Nicholas even making Whitley the heir to the Schnee Dust Company. However, it is eventually revealed that Whitley is actually treated the worst by Nicholas and that Whitley deeply hates his father for the harsh treatment he inflicts on him. He is also fully aware of his father's tragic backstory, but unlike Winter, he believes it to merely be a sob story Nicholas invented to try and excuse his treatment of him. Secretly, Whitley and Nicholas argued heatedly very often, with Nicholas often smacking him. It is also shown that Whitley smiling in family pictures was purely to spite him. Whitley believed Nicholas was simply a bad man who treated him unfairly because he wasn't Nicholas' former deceased son, Oscar. This treatment ultimately sets Whitley over the edge, holding a gun on Winter, but Nicholas is able to get through to him, causing him to stop what he is doing. Nicholas embraces Whitley, sincerely apologizing to him, and later, gets him help through a rehabilitation center. Weiss Schnee Whitley had a complicated relationship with Weiss, and though he often acted friendly to her, he also showed a dislike of her and would sometimes act condescending and aggressive to her. He also convinces Nicholas to take away the title of heir to the company away from her and give it to him. He also shows envy for Weiss abilities, and becomes angry towards her when discussing it. However, it is later revealed that Whitley helped take away her title as heiress because he actually doesn't want her to leave him and doesn't want to be alone, as he actually views her as the one good family member he has left, as well as the fact that he wants to take away the company from Nicholas so he can change it for the better. This revelation causes Weiss to become much more sympathetic and caring of Whitley and becomes much more friendly to him. She helps him in his rehabilitation and she also allows him to keep the title as heir to the company when he offers it back to her. Winter Schnee Whitley initially hated Winter, being envious of her position. However, it is later revealed that his hatred of her stemmed from when he discovered that she actually has a close relationship with Nicholas, whom he despised, and seeing Winter's closeness to him as betrayal. Even so, throughout all of it, Winter deeply loved Whitley and cared greatly for him, and she helps him in his rehabilitation. Ruby Rose Whitley had a crush on Ruby when he saw a picture of her. Whitley eventually met Ruby after the fall of Salem and the Grimm, and afterwards, Whitley pursued a relationship with Ruby until she had to depart to fight Salem. He is also shown to be saddened when hearing of her death. Trivia Category:RWBY Category:On and Off Category:Heroes Category:Business Characters Category:Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Remorseful or Redeemed Category:Control Freaks Category:Egotists Category:Guardians Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Sophisticated Category:Anti Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Hard Workers Category:Authority Category:Enforcers Category:Honorable Category:In Love Characters Category:Addicts Category:Insecure Category:Suicidal Category:Jerks Category:Serious Category:Possessors Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Kidnapper Category:Lawful Category:Weaklings Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Master Manipulator Category:Neutral Category:Mongers Category:Nihilists Category:Betrayed Category:Genius Category:Extremists Category:Gunman Category:Scapegoat Category:Con Artists Category:Obsessed Category:Pessimists Category:Usurper Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Deal Makers Category:Ally vs. Ally Category:Bully Slayers Category:Power Hungry Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Delusional Category:Friend of the Hero